Invisible Love
by Yenvy
Summary: Willow and Xander start to have feelings for each other again, but Willow will have it under control in no time with her magic. Or will she? Just a little something I'm writing to pass the time, check it out, it will get better as it goes on, so bear with
1. The Spell

Invisible Love  
(please, if you've got a better idea for a title, tell me.)  
  
A/N : I felt like writing a Buffy fanfic and I just happened to be talking to my friend Jenny when she came up with this idea, no basis behind it.. just an idea, of a funny Buffy story so I built on it and came up with this. Jenny's favourtite character is Xander so it's mostly based on him.. but since Spike is my favourite, he's in it a lot too ^_^ I hope you enjoy it.. this is my first proper attempt at a fanfic.. you have been warned!! The start is kind of crappy, but I always have trouble starting god damn stories -_- But be patient, it will get better!  
  
'[sentance]' = Someone thinking  
"[sentance]" = Someone saying something  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own these dudes as you very well know, (although I wish I did own them, especially Spike hehe) and no one seems to read these disclaimers anyway, so I'm wasting my breath.. well uh typing 'cause I'm not exactly speaking. 0_o  
  
  
Chapter1  
  
Willow sat, perched on the edge of her bed as she flicked through the pages of an old witchcraft book written many century's ago. "come on.. come on.. where are you..? Love i-"  
"Will, what you looking for?" Willow glanced up to see Tara walking slowly towards her. Slamming the book closed she looked back up at Tara and grinned sheepishly,  
"Nothing.. just stuff"  
"Just stuff?" Tara spoke gently and took the book from Willows hands, glancing at the books cover, "looks like more than 'just stuff' to me."  
"I was just r..revising, just looking up new spells and stuff."   
The blonde haired witch raised an eyebrow and stared at Willow, walking up to her slowly, "Ok, revisings, um good. I'm just going out, ok? I'll be right back, be patient," smiling Tara planted a soft kiss on Willow's cheek, before heading towards the door.  
Willow stared blankly at the door Tara had just walked through and waited, making sure she had gone before grabbing the witchcraft book off the table, where it had been placed. "It's got to be somewhere in here, I'm sure I saw it the other d- ah ha found it!!" she stood up slowly as she read through the page. "Great! I've got all the ingrediants, all I need now is a little magic!" and with that, she set about gathering the needed items and setting them out.  
  
A/N: Ok so the start is a bit crappy, not to mention short,but it'll get better.. I hope :) Please review me what you think, and any flames, I will just laugh muhahaha, either that or cry :P  
  



	2. Buffy's help

Invisible Love  
(please, if you've got a better idea for a title, tell me.)  
  
A/N : I felt like writing a Buffy fanfic and I just happened to be talking to my friend Jenny when she came up with this idea, no basis behind it.. just an idea, of a funny Buffy story so I built on it and came up with this. Jenny's favourtite character is Xander so it's mostly based on him.. but since Spike is my favourite, he's in it a lot too ^_^ I hope you enjoy it.. this is my first proper attempt at a fanfic.. you have been warned!! The start is kind of crappy, but I always have trouble starting god damn stories -_- But be patient, it will get better!  
  
'[sentance]' = Someone thinking  
"[sentance]" = Someone saying something  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own these dudes as you very well know, (although I wish I did own them, especially Spike hehe) and no one seems to read these disclaimers anyway, so I'm wasting my breath.. well uh typing 'cause I'm not exactly speaking. 0_o  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"God damnit I need to get out of this place!" Xander muttered to himself as he paced back and forth. "this place is making me go insane, I need to talk to someone, let it all out.. hey great.. now I'm talking to myself." He frowned slightly and strode out of the appartment.  
Xander walked mindlessly across the sidewalk, shivering gently as the cold wind swept past him. He'd messed up big time, first arguing with Anya, then turning his anger to Buffy, his words had hit her hard. 'Grr I'm an idiot. Buffy didn't do anything, it was just..' his mind trailed off as he started to think, Willow drifted into his head, her soft red hair curving around her face, bringing out every beautiful feature she'd ever had, her shirt hanging lifeless against her body and he- 'Aaaaah what the hell am I thinking!? Get out of my head!!' Thats how it had all started, no one knew his feelings for Willow, except, it seemed, Anya had a faint idea 'Damn her demoney senses' She hadn't mentioned anything but had started questioning their relationship. Thats when the argument came about.. 'I've got to apoligise to Buffy, I never meant anything by it, she'll understand.. won't she? She's all forgiving and stuff, right?' His mind came back to reality as he looked ahead, he'd been walking to Buffy's anyway, she was the only one he could go to, tell her what was wrong, apoligise to her. She was the only one that he could trust, the only one that wouldn't tell everyone, the only one that would give him advice, proper advice.  
Taking a deep breath he knocked nervously on the door, 'Come on Buffy, please be in' He heard voices from inside the house and waited at the door, the door handle turned and the door slowly creaked open, Buffy stared at him for a moment before fully opening the door. "Buffy! Hey!"  
Her face was blank, no expression portrayed on it. 'Is she still mad at me?' "Um Buffy, are you.. uh talking to me? It's just.. I mean I understand if your still mad and stuff.. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you, I was just.. well I don't know what I was.." He trailed off as he saw Buffy staring off into the distance, she wasn't even staring at him anymore. "Buffy..? Please..?" His face dropped as she shrugged her shoulders and turned, shutting the door behind her. "Oh for fu- I guess I don't blame her.." Stumbling down the steps he walked blindly off down the sidewalk again, 'Great now who do I go to, I don't even know where Anya's gone. Will, I'll have to go see her, I can't just.. not see her, that'd make it worse.. I think' So off he stumbled, to Willows place.  
  
A/N: Hmm my chapters are pretty short, sorry -.-; I know they're kinda OOC.. I think, but hey, thats not fully my fault, ok yes it is, shut up :P Next chapter coming soon!! 


	3. Spike's appearance

Invisible Love  
(please, if you've got a better idea for a title, tell me.)  
  
A/N : I felt like writing a Buffy fanfic and I just happened to be talking to my friend Jenny when she came up with this idea, no basis behind it.. just an idea, of a funny Buffy story so I built on it and came up with this. Jenny's favourtite character is Xander so it's mostly based on him.. but since Spike is my favourite, he's in it a lot too ^_^ I hope you enjoy it.. this is my first proper attempt at a fanfic.. you have been warned!! The start is kind of crappy, but I always have trouble starting god damn stories -_- But be patient, it will get better!  
  
'[sentance]' = Someone thinking  
"[sentance]" = Someone saying something  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own these dudes as you very well know, (although I wish I did own them, especially Spike hehe) and no one seems to read these disclaimers anyway, so I'm wasting my breath.. well uh typing 'cause I'm not exactly speaking. 0_o  
  
A/N: Yey Spikes first entrance into this story, don't worry any Spike fans, there will be more of him ^_^ *pats Spike on the head* And cause Giles is another one of my favourites, he'll be making pointless entrances throughout the story.. I hope ^_^   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Willow had packed everything back in a hurry, and now sat on her bed reading about the salem witch trials. A hesitant knock at the door made her look up from her book, "Tara..? The doors open," she stared at the door, expecting it to open, "Uh.. ok, just a second!" Placing her book on the bedside table, Willow jumped up, waking up to the door and swinging it open "Hi!.. uh.."   
Xander perked up and smiled at Willow, "Hey Will! Um, is Tara in?" Scratching the back of his head he stared at Willow, who in turn, didn't reply, "C..can I come in..?" No reponse and Xander gave a heavy sigh, "look Willow we can't do this, I mean, well Buff is mad with me, Anya's run off and well.. I would go see Giles but.. he's all, well kinda.. not into this stuff.. or.. nevermind" Why was everyone not talking to him, had he really pissed off the whole of the Scooby Gang that badly, Buffy, Anya, Willow, Giles, and well Tara and him pretty much didn't talk anyway.. what about Dawn.. probably on Buffy's side. "Uh Will.. are you even listening?" He waved a hand infront of her face, still no response, "..sorry.. for anything Will, I just want to talk.. plea-" He was cut off as the door slammed in his face. He thew his arms up in defeat "I GIVE UP!! IS SORRY NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU PEOPLE?!" and with that he stormed off, outside again.  
It was pitch black outside and the wind was whipping across the street, Xander shivered again as he walked down the middle of the road, thoughts rushing through his mind, "What the hell can I do now, no ones speaking to me and no ones going to listen to what I have to say.. but what do I have to say.. I.. I'm the guy who never has anything to say, the guy of so many bad jokes.. infact, I'm the loser guy, what help am I..? Shut up, stop letting yourself down.. you have many good things to offer, like uh, you have the power to talk to yourself and drive yourself to insanity.. like right now." He glanced up to see where he was going before moving his eyesight back down to the road, but the concrete seemed to be replaced by patches of grass, not road "Aah I'm losing it!"  
"Losing what?" Xander jumped, slightly startled and looked up, that bleached hair could only belong to one person, well if you could call him that..  
"Spike, what do you want?"  
A smirk spread across Spike's lips as he watched Xander stumble slowly up to him, "What do I want? Well last time I looked, I lived here. Maybe I could ask you the same thing.."  
"..Live here..?" Sure enough, as he looked around he found he was standing in the cemetary, right near Spikes crypt.  
The vampire sighed, and rolled his eyes, placing a well needed cigarette to his lips and lighting it.  
"I think you ARE losing it mate, what happened? You're a bloody state!"  
"I.. Well.. it's just.. Hey! Why should I tell you dead boy jr?"  
Spike shrugged and turned his back, taking a long drag of his cigarette, "Suit yourself."  
Xander watched as the dark figure retreated into the shadows. Spike, the first of the Scooby Gang he'd talked to all day, the only Scooby member that wasn't mad at him. Xander admitted he needed to talk to someone.. and he was desperate. "SPIKE!.. Wait up!"  
The black clad vampire emerged from behind a tree and glanced at Xander, "What?"  
"You.. uh wanna talk.. I mean like buddy talk or uh something..?"  
Spike raised and eyebrow and smirked slightly "Oh great, and while we're at it we can watch a game a have a bud.."  
"Really!? ... Hey!! not funny!" Silence hung in the air and he stared towards Spike, "uh.. is there a game on tonight..?" Rolling his eyes, Spike walked over to Xander, staring at him briefly beforing giving in.  
"How should I bloody know? Look just follow me." He answered, walking off to his crypt, Xander following close behind.  
  
A/N: Two chapters in one day.. well I got bored. I think all my chapters are going to be short, but I don't like chapters to be too long cause they can get boring then ^_^ Well I guess they're still kinda OOC but.. hey what can I say, thats how I write..   
Peace, Love, and Spike ^_^ *drool* 


End file.
